Wolverine Origins
by Solaris114
Summary: Based on the movie and game, it sets up a brand new story by me.
1. At What He Does

**Undesignated Place, Undesignated Time**

Inside a large factory, bodies were strewn all over the floor. All over the ground, piles of shredded metals and bloody, dead humans adorned the pipes and walls at the wreck of what used to be an entrance way.

One of the soldiers crawled towards a wall to lean on. He had hoped to call for backup before he bled out. Suddenly, a dark shape flew on top of him. Three battle worn metal claws protruded from each hand, and the dark figure took full advantage of these weapons.

_My name is Logan. I used to be Wolverine, but not anymore. I'm the best I am at what I do. _

He lifted the soldier up to shoulder length and stabbed him. A horrified look crossed the man's eyes, before the other stabbed him thrice more. His movements were quick, but deliberate. He made sure to stab the vital parts, before throwing the soldier onto the ground. He turned around and stared down onto his prey.

_At least, that's what the people who are still alive after I'm done doing it say. And to think this day started off easy. I haven't had an easy day in five flamin' years, and now they have to ruin it? Not if I got anything to say about it._

Logan was a fairly large man, about in his forties. He wore a black leather jacket without sleeves that had a big yellow 'X' on the front and the back. He also wore blue jeans with many tears in them. His hair was wild, much like the head of a wolf.

He saw more soldiers coming and dashed behind a wall. The soldiers wore black swat armor, with small pink chips attached to their necks. Logan didn't know why they were there, he didn't care. He scraped on the brick wall, ever so slightly so he didn't cut through the brick. As predicted, one of the soldiers moved closer to the wall. "I think I heard something…" The man had started, but Logan burst through the wall.

Like a human missile, he flew straight through one of the robots, his claws tearing the mechanical flesh. The others tried to hide their fear, firing their high powered machine guns to rip flesh from bone. Logan fell over, his body like Swiss cheese. The others ran over and poked the body. It didn't move.

"We toasted his ass!" They shouted, but they weren't left with much time to celebrate. Logan rose up and cracked his knuckles. His face was already healing, due to his mutant powers. "Ugh, that's going to leave a mark." He said, before smiling sardonically. "For about five more seconds."

The soldiers were now truly afraid, firing wildly to cut down the man they thought they had killed. "Amateurs." Logan thought, leapt at the closest one and stabbed him with both claws. By then, his jacket was starting to tear apart and jeans fill with bullet holes. "This was my last one." He snarled, turning to the other one. He forcefully stabbed him with one claw and then the other. He then reared his head back, and delivered a crushing head butt.

He retracted his claws to clean off the blood, but didn't get much of a chance to relax as more soldiers came. He leapt on one and knocked him through a steel guardrail, before smashing him into the concrete of the floor below. Although he knew the man was likely dead, he stabbed him through the head with his claws. "Two more."

He thought, before under the floor he had crashed through. "Dave? Hello? This isn't good at all." One of them said, nervously. One of them headed that way. Logan performed a vertical leap and pushed his claws through the man's feet. "Aghhhhh!" He yelled before Logan put a claw through the back of his head.

_I don't remember much about my life before the war, except the X-men. But I do know I've got claws, and they aren't used for arts and crafts._

The last one shot Logan in the back of the head with a shotgun. Logan turned around and stabbed the man straight through his head. Logan's skull showed through his face, a glowing sheen of unbreakable metal.

_My whole life has been a fight. And I'm still standin…_


	2. Logan Quits

A plane flying over Africa

"Relax, Jimmy. It's only about 200 ft down to the surface of the ground." James Logan was starting to hate his brother. It was bad enough that he had, not but a day ago, placed them in front of a firing squad for assaulting a superior officer, but now they were working with a black ops team to do…something.

As he turned away from the window and sat down, a man wearing a red sleeveless shirt, with a leather x across his chest to hold his sword sheaths in, began playing with his sword. "You wanna know why I like swords?" He asked for probably the 15th time since they had boarded the plane. The man, Wade Wilson, was supposed to be a very dangerous man, with the ability to move with lightning quick reflexes. But Colonial Striker hadn't said anything about his mouth.

"You know what Wade, I actually don't." He said, but Wade didn't listen to Jimmy, as his brother called him.

"They're memorable." Wilson began to sharpen the sword for about the 30th time since they had boarded the plane. "I mean, you come to you're Ex's wedding, or catch your wife cheating on you, and you've got some of these bad boys? They'll never forget it."

James's brother stood up. He was a large, buffed man with long blonde hair and wore an orange shirt with black pockets on the sides for guns. But Victor Logan didn't need any guns, for his fingernails were razor sharp and dangerous. "You know, I think you're starting to confuse me for someone who cares, Wade."

Any normal man would have just stopped at Victor's threatening posture, but Wade kept talking. The Merc with the Mouth is what they called him in Vietnam. "Well, sure a few swords may not be as impressive as shape shifting, or some bone claws. Oh, or the fingernails of a bag lady. Those are truly…nightmare inflicting."

Victor extended his fingernails ever so slightly, threatening Wade with them. James and the other 6 people were eager to see Wade talk himself out of this, with James standing by in case either of them tried anything.

Wade just smiled, and offered his knife. "Pedicure?" The witty answer must have appeased Victor, as he sat down smiling.

Wade turned to his side and saw his teammate Fred Dukes. The man had short blonde hair and was built like a tank. "Aw, look at little Freddy, getting himself a new tattoo!" The tat showed a woman, very well endowed in a mermaid outfit.

"Come on Fred, you just met her yesterday." John Wraith, a black man with dreadlocks and silver framed glasses, who was sitting across from Fred, scowled at him.

"I love her." Fred said, before taking a bite into a large sub sandwich. Wraith sighed.

"Watch that eating of yours, Dukes. Don't want to get sick in a firefight." Colonial Stryker said. He was an old man with short grey hair, and a military uniform on.

"I..I don't know about this." The youngest member, Barnell Bohusk, who was a young man with bird wings, shook slightly. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing there, but he said he would do anything to help his country, and he stood by his promise.

Raven Darkholme said nothing. The time for work would be soon.

Suddenly, a missile appeared from the forest and blew up the side of the plane. As the people inside struggled to escape, James just leaped out of the plane. As he fell 200 ft, he closed his eyes, extended his arms, and braced for landing.

Bohusk was freaking out. The plane being hit by a rocket was one thing, but he had seen Mr. Logan jump out of the plane as well. As he whipped his head around, he suddenly remembered about the parachutes. He saw that everyone had one already, and were making their way outside. Barnell went to get one as well, but Victor grabbed him.

"Out you go bird brain." He said, before smiling a fanged smile and throwing him out of the plane. Barnell screamed, but remembered he had wings. He flapped his arms a few times and got some lift, but soon plummeted like a rock to the ground.

"He can't fly, can he?" Victor asked, even though he knew the answer. "No, it appears he can't." Stryker said, as he leapt out of the plane as well.

Raven leaped out of the plane and grabbed onto Barnell. "Don't think anything of it." She said, before he could thank her.

James was heading to the ground at high speeds. Down towards the ground, he saw the shooter, as well as a small village. James closed his eyes, and his bone claws extracted with a Shukt. The African man only had seconds to raise his launcher before James crashed through him.

James stood up, and then checked his com link. "This is Ghost 41-A. I'm in position. Looks like some kind of village. Bunch of low level mercs guarding it though."

"I see it. Victor?" Stryker motioned for them to go in. "Oh yeah, It's hunting season." Victor growled. "Take it easy, Victor." James said. "Let Wraith go first."

Wraith leapt out of his hiding place and teleported to the men on the outside. He dispatched him with a stab in the back with his knife. Cleaning the blade quickly, he teleported again and stabbed two others through the neck. He teleported again, and snapped another's neck.

Victor walked in slowly, being shot by one of the men. He simply pushed the man away, bouncing him off a truck, before taking more men down with his claws. When he had finished, he carved his name into one man's bare chest. "Now that's memorable, Wade."

Meanwhile, Wade was deadly serious. He took his two blades to his enemies, and delivered precise slashes to their vital organs. Noticing a man trying to escape, he threw his sword at him, piercing the man's back. He ran over and pulled his sword out, before dashing to kill more.

James took it to his opponents, first stabbing one in the head, before tripping him to the ground. He then kicked the one behind him, before lunging onto him and slashing him up. He turned to kill the next, but it was a kid. Blood dripped from his claws as he stood there. Finally, he retracted his claws and pushed the kid away.

As he reached the village, he saw Stryker attempting to intimidate the leader. "Ask him where this rock came from." He responded in another language, one Stryker didn't understand, or even care about. "He says…the rock is sacred. That it came from the sky."

James walked forward and his nostrils lifted. "He's telling the truth." He responded. "Shut it, Logan." Stryker snapped to him, before holding a gun to the man's head. "Wade, tell him this rock is more important to me than his life." The man understood that, and spat in his face. "Very well, I did give you a chance." He pulled away the gun, and motioned to Victor.

"Wait a second. That's it? You can't just kill him." Bohusk objected. "Shut up, kid." James warned him. "This is wrong, man! Wake up and see it!" Bohusk continued, stepping in front of Victor. He took a hunting knife, and cut the man loose. "Go in peace." He said, before he was grabbed by the neck. "You've got quite a beak on you, boy." He said, before snapping his neck.

James went into a rage, leaping towards his brother with his claws unsheathed. Wade struggled to hold him down, despite the larger man's struggling. "Back off, Wilson. My brother, my responsibility." James still struggled against him, which led to a hit from the butt of a shotgun.

"And my command, Victor." Stryker growled. "Leave him here. Hopefully, he'll be eaten by the lions." The team X moved out, sans two of their members.


End file.
